This application represents an attempt to bring together investigators from different subspecialty areas in the Departments of Medicine, Pediatrics and Neurology at Washington University who have already demonstrated a genuine interest in the area of immunologic diseases. All are in clinical departments and are actively involved in clinical teaching and patient care. The overall strength of the Department of Medicine in clinical investigation is evident from its overall NIH support and its recently having been selected as the site for this and the next 4 years for the editorial board of the Journal of Clinical Investigation, considered by many to be the premier journal in clinical investigation. While many of those included in the application are doing basic research in model animal systems, all of us want to see new knowledge in the rapidly expanding found of knowledge in immunology applied to the diagnosis and treatment of human disease. Almost all of the investigators named have some form of their own grant support and many have been recognized by allergic disease academic awards, research career development awards, or young investigator support from organizations committed to excellence in medical research such as the Howard Hughes Medical Institute. Among the areas represented are hematology, dermatology, nephrology, allergy, pediatric immunology, oncology, pulmonary disease, autoimmunity and immunogenetics. Almost without exception the investigators involved are already collaborating with others in the group so that the interest is already there in interdisciplinary collaboration. In addition to the people listed, promising young, well-trained immunologists are being recruited in infectious diseases and pharmacology, both of whom will probably have at least some clinical orientation.